


Furnishings

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Ray thinks Fraser could use some more furniture.





	Furnishings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Furnishings

## Furnishings

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but I do give them furniture ;)

Author's Notes: More unbetaed work. But I am my own worst critic. 

Story Notes: This image just popped into my head one day and what a nice image it is. 

* * *

It was fairly dark in the apartment at 221 West Racine.  
  
"Benny," Ray whispered.  
  
This didn't get too much of a response but this wasn't surprising. Holding onto each other and caressing each other, the two men were engaged in one of their favourite activities, making out on Fraser's bed. Right now the owner of the bed was nuzzling his lover's neck pondering whether Ray would mind another hickey. Ray however had other things he had to get off his chest.  
  
"Benny!" he said a bit louder.  
  
Reluctantly Fraser stopped his task. He pulled away from said luscious neck and looked at his lover.  
  
"Yes, Ray?" he said in as reasonable tone as he could manage.  
  
"Benny, you have gotta get a couch."  
  
"A couch, Ray?" Fraser asked.  
  
"Yeah, Benny a couch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cos this is the kind of activity you do on couches," Ray explained.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"I mean making out."  
  
"Oh." Fraser looked puzzled, "But why a couch?"  
  
"I dunno, Benny I guess it's a sort of tradition."  
  
"Oh it's an interesting one, Ray but this way has its advantages." Fraser had an impish look in his eyes.  
  
"And what would that be?" Ray asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer.  
  
"Well," Fraser began as he started undoing Ray's shirt. "It does save time. We don't have to waste time getting up to move to the bed."  
  
"Hmmmm....." was Ray's only response and he took Fraser in a passionate kiss and began easing his lover's clothing off.  
  
Sometime later, their activities complete, Ray felt the need to raise another furniture related point. Lying on Fraser's chest, all naked and sated was a nice feeling but it was what they were lying on that was the problem.  
  
"Benny," Ray began again.  
  
"Hmmmm," Fraser was falling asleep as he usually did after they'd made love. "What Ray?"  
  
"You know I asked about a couch, Benny?" Ray reminded as he stroked the firm chest he had his head on. It made a wonderful pillow.  
  
"Yes," came Fraser's reply.  
  
"Well do ya think you could get a new bed too? I mean we do spend a lot of time in bed and I could really use something more comfortable."  
  
"Maybe you're right Ray," Fraser said, yawning. "I'll look into it."  
  
Fraser did indeed look into it and purchased a couch especially for Ray's benefit. Unfortunately the couch didn't see a lot of use, despite the fact Ray had requested it. The two of them made much more and better use of the new bed Fraser had also purchased. Ray now had a perfect pillow and a comfortable bed, what more did a guy need?  
  


  
 

* * *

End Furnishings by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
